


"ease my troubles, that's what you do,"

by zacefronspants



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacefronspants/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: soulmate au where whenever you love someone a phrase they tell you frequently appears and when they no longer love you or they pass away a final phrase appears letting you knoworthree people eggsy has loved.





	"ease my troubles, that's what you do,"

**Author's Note:**

> did i listen to have i told you lately on repeat? yes 
> 
> did i also have this sitting in my doc folder for a year and a half? also yes
> 
> is the ending shit? absolutely also yes

**i.**

He’s seven when the first phrase appears on his arm, swirling letters in a pretty green color, “Stop it, you’ll ruin your dinner.” And he outright giggles and rushes off to show his mother, his eyes twinkling when she asks who said that, what it means, and so on. Eggsy just smiles at her and says so proudly that it’s his secret and he’s the only one who needs to know. He ducks when his mother goes to pop his cheek with a soapy hand and an idle threat about washing his, “Smart ass mouth out,” before he runs off and goes back outside. 

When he's ten, the phrase, "What a star you are, dear," appears on his collar bone on soft pink and swoopy letters, he knows what it means, and it makes his stomach twist in the angriest ways. He swallows and continues on until his eyes are blurring with unshed tears and he hears his mother cry softly to his father. Eggsy picks up different pieces of, "What'll we tell him?" And Eggsy swallows the growing lump in his throat and carries on until he hears his mother and father whisper, "She's gone, lad." 

He thinks that the first person he ever loved was his nan; he loved his mother and he liked his father okay enough, but with his nan he wasn’t scared to just be himself. 

**ii. **

Eggsy is sixteen and there’s a boy with freckles and soft lips that taste like cherries he’s been making starry eyes at, Jamal makes sure to tell him every day they walk to school. He’s been kissing him until his lips burn and his jeans feel tight, kissing him beneath stairwells and behind building by rubbish bins, touching him when the lights are out and the only sound are the soft breaths and gasps they're both letting out. They keep it a secret between them and it continues on for a long time, seven months and six days, and Eggsy loves every moment of it. 

In harsh red letters the phrase, "You're stealing my kisses," appears on his forearm and he feels so stupidly warm inside that he doesn't notice James's body is completely blank. 

Eggsy, for all his faults, is smart enough to know when someone doesn't love him anymore. So slowly he starts letting himself pull away like James did weeks ago and he ignore the burning words that feel like they're a brand over his heart. And Eggsy supposes in a sense that the dark blue phrase, "Love you sugar pea," is the universes way of branding him. 

Eggsy knows the second person he ever loved was a light brown boy with freckles and green eyes that didn't love him the same way. 

**iii.**

When Eggsy is twenty-three he meets Harry and the entire world feels at ease around him. There really wasn't anything particularly special happening when they do meet; Eggsy spilled his beer all down Harry's way too expensive and way too nice suit and as Eggsy is stuttering and spitting out, "Shit mate, shit fuck, oh my god. Oh my god," Harry just rubs his forehead and says he didn't really like this suit anyways. Eggsy swallows and looks up at him and blinks because what the fuck. Harry smiles a sort of smiles and just offers to buy him a new beer and Eggsy supposes that's okay. 

Eggsy, very quickly decides he likes the way Harry kisses him and fucks him. Likes the way Harry takes him apart and calls him pretty and a good boy when he takes Harry's cock down his throat and likes the way Harry licks into his mouth and whispers every dirty thing he's ever only dreamed of. Eggsy isn't surprised when, "Wash the dishes," appears on his inner thigh too badly, but he's very shocked when he notices on Harry's shoulder blade the words, "You're the best thing," in bright yellow appears. 

Eggsy thinks he loves Harry almost too much and maybe in the wrong ways sometimes, but Harry loves him too, so it's okay he thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> im love comments and constructive criticism


End file.
